What your searching for
by HTTYD2Fan
Summary: So this is continuing the conversation between Hiccup and Astrid in the released clips and some clips in the trailer. It's a fluffy fic and has some cute moments. Hiccstrid [HxA]


So this is my first fic, and as it says in my bio, most of my fics will be about hiccstrid. Anyway please enjoy my story!:) It is about the released clips and some clips in the trailer.

**"What you're searching for…"**

"Dragons and Vikings –AH- enemies agai – OH.." Hiccup laughed as toothless plopped his head down on his stomach, knocking some of the air out of his lungs. Toothless and him landed on a small island after a flight, and now where playing. Soon hiccup felt a warm sticky thing lick under his jaw, it was toothlesses tongue. Hiccup lifted his face only to be met with the sticky beast once again licking his whole face this time, and some of his flight suit.

"Gahh!" Hiccup yelled attempting to get up as quick as possible so the saliva of his dragon didn't ruin his newly made leather flight suit, by the wetness, and the smell.

"You know that doesn't wash out" Hiccup scowled lightly at his dragon, wiping as much dragon saliva off him as possible.

Toothless stood there and made a sound that mimicked a laugh. This caught Hiccups attention, making him smile too. Hiccup thought it was interesting when dragons mimicked humans, whether it be a noise, or an action, it always caught his attention.

"Oh so you think this is funny, huh?" Hiccup chuckled, as he walked over to toothless petting his nose " Alright bud enough goofing around, let's get back to business" He said taking a seat next to a dirt patch on the ground, when he sat he picked up a stick and started drawing a map in the dirt of all the islands him a toothless discovered. First he drew Berk, then Dragon Island, then Eel Island, and soon the map was finished.

Toothless laid beside him, resting his head on his paws (I don't know if there called paws or not but oh well) "See here bud," Hiccup said pointing to an uncharted island on the map, "we haven't been here yet, we should go there later today, oh and then here." Toothless mumbled a content sound, and then lifted his head when he heard the flap of dragon wings behind him.

"Hiccup! There you are!" A beautiful blonde Viking said as her dragon and she landed. She hoped off her dragon and was greeted by toothless who was happy to see her and _very _happy to see Stormfly, her fearless Deadly Nadder.

Hiccup smiled, "Afternoon milady, where have you been?" he asked.

"Oh you know winning races, what else." She said with confidence as she sauntered over to hiccup. "The real question is where have _you_ been? You weren't at the races today." She stood beside him, admiring the map he drew on the ground as well as the drawing of a Deadly Nadder.

"Oh, right, that was today." Hiccups smile faded, "I've just been a... busy."

Astrid raised an eyebrow, "Busy doing what?" she asked.

Hiccup smiled again and looked up at her, "I tested my new flight suit today! It worked perfectly as planned! " He said excitedly. "Though it would have been more fun if my dad words weren't constantly replaying in my head."

"Oh no what happened now?" Astrid asked taking a seat next to him.

"Oh you're gonna love this. I wake up; the sun is shining terrible terrors are singing on the roof tops. I sauntered down to breakfast thinking all is right with the world and I get," he stood, "son, we need to talk!" Hiccup said mocking his father's deep voice and accent.

Astrid sighs, "Not now dad I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started!" She said mocking hiccup, and moving her shoulders and hands wildly like he did when he talked.

Hiccup laughed, "First of all, I don't sound like that, a-and second, what are you doing with my shoulders?"

Astrid shook her shoulders wildly, and then tuned back to him grinning.

Yea-Oh, that's a really flattening impersonation, a anyway," He took a deep breath, and continued to act like his father, "You're the pride of Berk son, and I couldn't be prouder!"

"Aww thanks dad, I'm pretty impressed with myself too!" She said again impersonating Hiccups' nasally voice, and wild shoulders.

He laughed again, '_Do I really sound like that_?' he thought, "hahaw- w- when have I ever done_ that_ with my hands." He continued, gesturing to her hand gestures.

Astrid smiled widely, "You just did!" She laughed some more.

"look- ahh- just, hold still," He knelt down in front of her, placing his hands firmly, but not hard enough to hurt her, on her arms to keep her still. He looked into her eyes, and moved his hands down her arms to hold her hand in his, "this is _very_ serious."

Astrid looked at him and quickly nodded her head in a sarcastic way, trying to keep a straight face, but small giggles released her mouth.

"Astrid" Hiccup said almost pleading for her to stop.

'Something must be really bothering him.' She thought. "Okay, okay," she said trying to hold down her giggles, "what happened?" she asked finally being able to keep a straight face.

Hiccup now being on the other side of where he was sitting when he was drawing his map quickly moved back to that spot. "You see this map," he said gesturing a hand toward the map, "look at all the islands without names, all the island that could have new dragons and new people. I want to explore those islands and see what new things they have, and my dad's been talking about how I need to become chief soon and learn my duties, and know my responsibilities. But I'm just, not ready for that, five years ago I couldn't explore anything, or go anywhere, and now that I have the chance to fly and be free, to go anywhere, I'm not going to give that up, even… even if it means not being the chief." Hiccup finished.

Astrid stared at him for a second but then moved closer to him, "Hiccup," she said in a soft voice, " I know you want to explore these islands and be free forever, we all do, but we all also have responsibilities, and sooner or later, where going to have to face them, whether we want to or not." She took some strands of his hair and started to braid it. She learned a while ago that hiccup liked the feeling of his hair being braided, it calmed him.

"I know but… I just don't what to become my father, and always have to stay in the village and can only leave to go to treaty signings or something." He sighed, "And I'm sure toothless wouldn't like that either." He looked over at the dragon that was happily playing with his friend Stormfly. "It's not that I don't want to be chief and lead the village, I do, but I feel so lost. I don't know what to do, sacrifice my freedom, or become someone I'm not. "

Astrid thought for a second trying to think of something she could say to help him, but whether he should do what he wanted, or do what he didn't, it wasn't up to her to say what he should do, so she said the best thing she could. "What you're searching for," she put her hand on his chest, "It's in here." She gave him a soft smile and leaned a little closer to him.

Hiccup looked at her, and saw her smile, his gaze softened a bit and he let a small smile creep upon his face. He leaned in to kiss her lightly, his eyes fluttered shut once his lips met hers. Her hand was on his check, and the kiss slightly deepened.

Toothless and Stormfly noticed there two human companions doing the strange act that most human mates would do. He grumbled slightly and walked behind Hiccup and pulled him away from Astrid by the collar of his flight suit, dragging hiccup in the dirt.

"Wha- gahh, Toothless…" Hiccup almost pouted. Toothless grunted and had a look on his face that said, 'look whose pouting now, big baby boo!'

Astrid chuckled and Stormfly nudged her side.

When Toothless let go of Hiccup, Hiccup eminently turned around and shot him a glare. Toothless just rolled his eyes.

Astrid who was now aboard Stromfly was already in the air.

The sound of wings caught Hiccups attention and say Astrid flying away slowly on Stromfly. "Hey, where are you going?" He yelled.

Astrid turned to look at Hiccup, "Your dad didn't say you had to start chiefing today did he?"

"No" Hiccup responded.

"Then let's go to those Islands you want to explore!" She smiled

Hiccups felt his heart melt again, he really did have the best girlfriend in the world.


End file.
